danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cazaam
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "Orange Roundhead Tree" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Omega16 (talk) 04:09, January 6, 2016 (UTC) (Please note: This is an automated message.) About your recent images It seems that you have uploaded the same screenshots for your Nepher 1 DIY stage twice. Do you want me to delete the duplicated images for you? If you want to keep them please tell me. Ivan247 Talk Page 04:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Please Cazaam (talk) 17:22, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Stage guide I have relocated it here. In the future, to make user subpages, you need to do it like so - "User:Cazaam/(insert subpage name here)". DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:22, February 12, 2016 (UTC) The Mod issue We no longer allow distribution of modded materials unless they come in patch form. Most of the mod discussions have already been relocated to the DB discord. You can find the invite link in this wiki. Ivan247 Talk Page 02:30, March 8, 2019 (UTC) About Discord: There's been some developments which involve unethical data exploitation on that website. I'd rather an alternative as Discord isn't a safe platform. Here's a YouTube video I found that explains Discord's unethical acts when it comes to privacy, some of this stuff is legitimately horrifying. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww7GnlvF86A I'm not rejoining Discord until I can be sure that my information is safe. Yes, I deleted Discord when I found out these things and decided that I'm only using VOIP programmes from now on if they are open source and I can know what's going on below the surface. Am I paranoid? Maybe. But Facebook's relationships to Cambridge Analytica changed everything for me. Cazaam (talk) 13:14, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Update: I went to the Discord server with a VPN active on a disposable account and I got a link to the mod page, however none of my browsers can play the game. I get something like this every time: This is in Firefox, the only browser I had which used to be able to play the game. The original game works fine on http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/ranger/, but I can't get the offline version or any mods to work. Cazaam (talk) 13:40, March 9, 2019 (UTC) This is because mods are mostly released as patches now. You need to find a copy of the original game's JS file (somewhere) and use flips to patch the JS file using the BPS files provided in the mods. It's much more complicated now but at least we no longer need to worry about possible legal issues as much. Ivan247 Talk Page 16:09, March 9, 2019 (UTC) :Wait, you probably need to use the vanilla downloader from discord if you want the patches to work since the copy obtained through that downloader was what we used to create patches. It's also available in the discord server. I understand that you are worried about discord's privacy issues, so hopefully this is the last time you need to go there. Ivan247 Talk Page 16:20, March 9, 2019 (UTC) I think I've found a copy of SR's source code, I've got the Vanilla Downloader, but I don't know how to use it. The vanilla downloader is giving me a modded copy, not the original. How can I get ranger.js? I'm getting given a file called Stick Ranger Modded.js and I know by looking at the code it isn't the original. What's going on here? Cazaam (talk) 13:16, March 10, 2019 (UTC) : That is a vanilla copy, only that it was beautified a bit so everything doesn't appear as a clump of code. Also the "modded copy" is just because they are too lazy to change the HTML to load a JS with another file name so they just named the vanilla copy "Stick Ranger Modded". Ivan247 Talk Page 14:15, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Dupe Images Why did you bother uploading duplicates of the White Boss Castle Stickman (SF2) and White Boss Castle Stickman (SF4) images? DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:10, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Because I was editing my own project and for some reason those enemies didn't appear in the search feature so I did that as a workaround. Same happened with the Snowfield 5 boss Here's visual evidence that the White Boss Castle Stickmen do not show up. Cazaam (talk) 01:56, March 13, 2019 (UTC) You can just check the image name from the enemy pages, and then type in e.g. for . Ivan247 Talk Page 03:59, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :Also, that search engine is trash: I can search that image with search term "White" but not with "White Boss". Ivan247 Talk Page 04:04, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :Edit: Just don't use the Visual Editor. That thing is a pile of trash when it comes to editing. Turn to the Source Mode, where your image additions won't be hampered by the trashy search system by Fandom. In source mode you will have to edit with wikitext, which can seem difficult at first, but once you get the hang of it you can make edits with much less restrictions. Ivan247 Talk Page 04:38, March 13, 2019 (UTC) That's great. Hope I can get used to that. Cazaam (talk) 04:41, March 13, 2019 (UTC)